The Knight
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: Destined to live a life without love, the code states that love is "FORBIDDEN", but what happens when he falls for the one he is to protect? What will happen when he is caught, will he be killed, or will she die in his place? Kyoru
1. The Body Guards

_Howdy to all those who know me and those who don't. If you don't, then you should know that my stories a very suspensful. I have a good feeling that people will like this story. _

Chapter 1 Body Guards  
  
Sitting in her room, thinking of the war that her country was consumed in; she sighed as she hugged her pillow tightly. A slight knock came from the door, Sandra; her maid entered. "Madame, you should go out and get some fresh air." Her hair put up in a high pony tail. She turned and looked into her emerald eyes.  
"I'm sorry Sandra, but I can't go out side, there are too many terrorists to go outside, I would be putting my country in risk if I went out." She put on a weak smile and looked back out the window.  
"Good, I knew you would need them then." She smiled as she opened the door slowly.  
"What are you talking...?" She paused as she saw two men dressed causally, with a sword buckled to their waists. One stood with his hand on his hip on had a warm smile. He had blue/grayish hair and eyes; he had a sudden calm about him. The second one had his arms crossed his chest and looked the other way. He had orange hair and darker colored eyes; and he didn't look to friendly.  
She walked up to them and they quickly bowed. "We are here to protect the Queen of Kairi and give out lives in doing so. We serve only her and answer to no one else." They said together. They one at a time took her hand and kissed the face of it gently. She smiled and said thank you.  
"What are you're names?" She questioned.  
"My name is Yuki; I came all the way from Yruisia to serve you. I have been trained in all marshal arts, including swordsmanship."  
"My name is Kyo; I came from Camen to serve you, I too have men trained in marshal arts and swordsmanship." He said gruffly.  
"Well thank you for coming to serve me. I want to you to know that you can go anywhere you want and that you don't need to ask me to leave, just tell me you are going so I don't worry." She smiled. "And you don't have to call me queen; I'm still considered a princess, because of my age, but if you want you can. My name is Tohru and you can call me that too if you want."  
"Do you like them Madame?" Sandra asked quietly.  
"Yes very much so, thank you Sandra." She smiled and looked back at the two men. "Well dinner is soon, so I guess you guys can go to your rooms, unless you prefer to stay in my room, which I don't mind." She smiled again.  
Kyo looked at her and nodded, since protecting her was his job, he decided that it was best for one to be in her room. Yuki said that he would sleep in a separate room and they would switch off on night duty.  
"Okay, Yuki I'll have Sandra tell you where your room is and Kyo come with me please." She said as she walked into her room, closing the door behind Kyo. Yuki followed Sandra into the room.  
"I really appreciate you coming so far to protect me." She said as she walked back to her bed. Kyo grunted as he looked away. "You really don't like me do you?" She questioned with a seriously hurt face.  
"Damn right I don't, it's my job and I have no choice. But once I have a subject to protect, I have to follow the knight code." He said strictly.  
"And what is the knight code?" She questioned as she sat on her bed and looked at him with curious eyes.  
"It says in the knight book: You only serve for protection, you are not to like or fall in love with subject. If done, they are to be stripped from their knight duties and outcast from the world. Love is forbidden for a knight; love gets in the way of royal duties and is the cause of death." He looked at her and looked away again. "That is why I don't like you."  
"You can like me, well can't you; hey I want to be friends, not enemies." She looked at his figure. "I want to have fun with you and Yuki. That is the reason you are here, is to let me do things that I wouldn't normally do by myself. I think you are very nice person really."  
"How the hell do you think that you know me? You're just a stupid little girl, who has no right to the royal crown that you have. You make a queen a disgrace to all who are one." Tohru sat up and walked up to him.  
She had a saddened look on her face as she left the room.  
She sat in the dinning hall, sitting in her thrown, remembering her mother and how she was killed in the war; by assassination. She was just told to be herself and that how she acts. She didn't want to be a queen, she didn't want to have a country to run, and she just wanted to be like everyone else.  
"Princess," Yuki questioned. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm a pitiful queen?" She questioned as she looked at him with teary eyes.  
"I do not think you are," He said as he bowed at her feet.  
"No, please don't, I don't feel right when people do that." She raised his head up.  
"But you're a queen and need respect."  
"But I don't need that kind of respect. You would respect me even if I was a girl wandering the streets right?"  
Yuki looked at her with unsure eyes. "Honestly we cannot talk to commoners."  
"Is it true that you cannot fall in love with your subjects?"  
Yuki nodded. "A long time ago there was a man that fell in love with the princess he was protecting. When the princess's father found, he had the knight stripped of his title and then executed. So, the grand knight of the council couldn't risk any more of his worthy knights being executed, so he made the knight's code. Saying that falling in love is forbidden; that a knight's only duty is to protect and serve the subjects any wishes."  
"What kind of wishes?" Tohru questioned as the tears in her eyes dried and she felt better about the incident.  
"If the subject told the knight to go and kill himself, the knight would do so. If the subject told the knight to give a commoner life, the knight would do so. If the subject..."  
"What if the subject asked the knight to love?"  
Yuki froze, confused of the question, but he knew she was right, that the knight would do so.  
"Then the knight would do so." He answered.  
"But you said your code forbids love."  
"If the subject asks any such thing, they are not purposely sentencing the knight to death. So is the life of knight."  
Tohru looked at him with sad eyes. "Could you quit being a knight?"  
"Only if the subject tells him to do so," He answered. "See, we are under complete control of our master."  
"You're being treated like slaves,"  
"Only that we are slaves with brains." He laughed, but Tohru didn't find the humor in it.  
"Why does Kyo hate me so?" She questioned.  
"Because his father was the knight executed for falling in love. His mother gave birth to him and was quickly taken away from her and grown up to be a knight. He has been brutally tortured for his father's mistake. He hates you because of your rank in this world. His mother was a queen and his father's love; he doesn't want to make the same mistake his father did, because he doesn't want to leave the woman he loved and the child in which she were to bare." He finished.  
"How long have you guys been partners?" Tohru questioned.  
"Almost four years, we had to train together, I absolutely hate him, but no matter how much I hate him, we will still have to work together."  
"Thank you Yuki," She said as she got up from her thrown. "I think I will go to bed now." Tohru entered her room and saw that Kyo was asleep against her wardrobe. She walked over to him and slightly tapped him on the shoulder. He woke with a startle as he drew his sword and had the blade held tightly against Tohru's neck. He used his other hand and punched her in stomach; knocking her out. He was breathing deeply in anger. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was Tohru. He placed his sword back in its sheath. He noticed that he had cut her slightly.  
He picked her up in his arms and laid her down in bed. He drew the covers over her body and cleaned the blood off of her neck. He sat down next to her. He looked at her and looked away. "Damn father," He said as he sat down in the chair next to her night stand.

_I hoped you liked it, it will get much better I promise. If you've read Second Chance then you know how sepenceful I get in my stories. Those who know me, know how many reviews I want, for those who don't, I want ten to continue._

_-Sango_


	2. Festival

_Hello, sorry it took so long, I'm not feeling so well lately, so I can't type. Well any way review._

_-Sango_

_Princess of Darkness and me: You're back, yeah, I'm glade you like it._

_Ami-Hime: Glad you like the plot._

_Kyoskitten: If you don't like it, don't read it._

_Infinitis: I know._

_frubafan19: That's the whole point._

_A kyo fan: Okay._

**Chapter 2 Festival**  
  
Tohru woke with the sun in her eyes, she rubbed her eyes softly as she sat up, but feeling a sudden pain in her side. She looked down and saw a large bruise. Her eyes widened when she remembered what happened last night. Her eyes softened as she looked at where Kyo was sleeping last. "Oh Kyo," She dragged her feet out of bed and got dressed in a light crème colored flannel dress. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of her room. She could hear the sound of swords being swung and hitting each other. She rushed down the stairs and saw Kyo and Yuki fighting.  
"Stop," She said as she walked up to Yuki. "I won't allow this. You're acting like children." She scowled and huffed as she walked out of the room.  
Kyo and Yuki looked at each other with wide eyes. "Now look what you've done, you stupid cat."  
"I wouldn't be talking you damn rat." The fisted their fists at each other and grunted as the both walked off. Yuki went into the room where Tohru was sitting and Kyo walked outside.  
Tohru sat in her throne with deep sadness. "What's wrong princess?"  
"Oh nothing," she lied. "It's just that last night I remember trying to wake Kyo up then he attacked me." Yuki's eyes narrowed with frustration.  
  
"Don't worry," he answered. "It's quiet natural for him to do that when he's in an unfamiliar place."  
"I see," Tohru hung her head up high and smiled. "Let's go out to the village today, I heard that they are to have a festival for good harvest this year. My mother and I use to go to them every year, but now that she's gone I can't."  
"I would love to take you," Yuki answered. Yuki held out his hand and Tohru took it as she got off her throne. She walked with him outside and that's when they saw Kyo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Kyo," Yuki's voice deepened, more lack of respect than the one he gave Tohru. "We are to follow the princess to the Harvest Festival." It sound more like an order, but Tohru wasn't going to put her nose where it didn't belong.  
She jumped on her white horse; which surprised the guards that she rode with one leg on each side. They mounted their brown horses and followed her quickly. The followed behind Tohru's lighting fast horse, they gasped when Tohru stood up on her feet and spread her arms wide like an eagle. "Tohru," Yuki gasped.  
"I'm fine; I've been doing this for a long time." She smiled as she looked at them. She gasped as she wobbled and then she turned to see both; Yuki and Kyo wide eyes getting ready to save her. She giggled. "Just kidding."  
Both Yuki and Kyo sighed in relief. Tohru stopped the horse at the entrance to the small town. She left her horse and hurried inside. Yuki and Kyo were having difficulty keeping up. As the time went by quickly Tohru had fun laughing at the people protecting her. Yuki was being hung all over by girls from the brothels; laughing nervously as he tried to walk away. Tohru laughed as Kyo didn't have any emotion. After they got away from the brothel girls, Tohru noticed that Kyo wasn't moving after the sound of a fire cracker went off. She put her hand on his shoulder asking what was wrong, but he didn't answer. She demanded him to look at her; having no other choice he looked up.  
She started to laugh because his face was as pitch black in soot. "Damn kids," He scowled.  
The night came and Tohru wandered from the guards as she watched the glowing butterflies. Kyo walked next to her as she was awed by the butterflies. He grunted. Tohru looked up at him. "I'm sorry about..."  
"Don't worry about it, I understand." Kyo was shocked by her reply. He sat down next to her and watched the butterflies as well. "We better hurry if we want to watch the festival." She suggested as she watched Kyo stand up. She stood up and tripped over her foot; Kyo caught her. They both looked up and blushed as the faces were only inches apart.  
"There you are princess," Yuki paused as he saw Kyo and Tohru looking at each other with red on their cheeks. Tohru noticed him and quickly walked over to him.  
"Oh sorry Yuki, let's go."  
Tohru watched the bright festival, but Kyo was still on her mind. When ever she could, she stole glances at him. They went to the large fire, while people danced around it like wild Indians. A large muscular man walked up to Tohru and asked for a dance. Tohru accepted. Kyo growled at the man. He watched her dancing around like an angel with a demon nipping at her heels. "Why don't you go and dance with her, I can tell you want to." Yuki suggested.  
Kyo turned red. "Shut the hell up you stupid rat."  
"Fine, then I'll take advantage of the opportunity." Yuki started to walk toward Tohru, but Kyo stopped him and sighed.  
Kyo approached Tohru and asked the brut if he could cut in. Tohru blushed as she danced with Kyo. Her song started playing, that when she realized that one of the people in the band knew she was there. She waved at the band as the music started. The crowd circled around her. "This is a song my father made up for me." They danced slowly to the song as Tohru smelt Kyo's scent.  
Suddenly the crowd started to scream when shadow figures danced across around them. Kyo and Yuki stood on both sides of Tohru.  
"We don't want to kill innocent boys," said a raspy voice behind a black mask. The other two started to laugh as they drew their daggers.  
Kyo and Yuki drew there swords, preparing to give there life for Tohru.

_Do you like it? Then tell me what you think is going to happen and I'll tell you if you're warm or cold. _

_-Sango_


	3. The Unexpected Accedent

_Sorry it took so long, so now I'm back in black and ready to complete this story. I had finally finished Second Chance. Woohoo! At last. So on with the show..._

_-Sango_

**Chapter 3**  
  
"No please don't fight," Tohru begged as she looked at Kyo and Yuki.  
  
The man in a wolf's mask laughed. "Yeah listen to the girl boys, if you know what's good for you." The other two men laughed too, as they pulled out long daggers that were attached to their arms.  
  
Kyo and Yuki dodged the men's attacks. They grunted as they made the men fall backwards. One dodged Yuki and Kyo, holding them both back with each of his daggers. The other man threw his daggers at Yuki and Kyo; hitting them in the shoulders. They both fell to the ground in pain. But that wasn't going to stop them. Tohru gasped as she started toward them, but the two men jumped in front of her.  
  
"You're coming..." Both the men started to say in unison, but two swords shown through their stomachs. They both fell back on the ground, holding their gut painfully. The man masked, grunted in defeat as he left the area. Tohru walked up to Kyo and Yuki, seeing their wounds started to make her cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to get you two hurt." She fell to her knees. "I'm so stupid."  
  
"No, Tohru," Yuki said as he consoled her. "We did it for you, it's our job." Tohru seemed to feel better at what Yuki had said. She stood up and looked at Kyo with sad eyes. She noticed that the dagger was near is heart. Kyo just stood there with a blank stare on his face. Tohru started to panic when he did not answer her. Yuki not willingly pick Kyo up in his arms and took him to his horse.  
  
"Put him on my horse, I will make sure he doesn't fall off." Yuki nodded as he put Kyo on Tohru's horse. Tohru wrapped one of her arms around Kyo waist and started toward the castle quickly.  
  
Yuki had to carry Kyo into Tohru's room quickly. Tohru told him to leave as soon as Kyo was on her bed. Tohru sat next to the bed with a bowl of water and a wet wash cloth.  
  
"Oh God forgive my intrusion." She said as she grabbed the dagger and pulled it out as she slipped the shirt off his body. Kyo grunted in pain when she did, making Tohru have tears form in her eyes. She dipped the wash cloth in the bowl of water and gently cleansed his constantly bleeding wound.  
  
Kyo's eyes slowly opened to find Tohru with tears in her eyes and his wound being cleansed. He jumped up, startling Tohru half to death. "I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" She said softly. Kyo nodded as he laid back down. His eyes squinted in pain as she tended his wound.  
  
"Can you sit up for me?" Tohru asked quietly.  
  
Kyo sat up and Tohru started to wrap his chest with the white bandage. She carefully tied a not at both ends and gave him back his shirt. "There all better, now I must go to Yuki and tend his wound." She turned from Kyo, but his hand grabbed hers and pulled her back.  
  
"Want to say.........thank you." He said as he let go of her hand quickly. Tohru smiled her goofy smile and left the room. She quietly walked into Yuki's. He was fast asleep. Tohru sighed when she noticed that hand tended his own wound, it was bandaged and everything already. She smiled and left the room.  
  
She slowly walked out the front doors of her castle and sat in the tall grass out side the castle walls. She looked at the moon and stars with grace as she dozed asleep. Kyo had suddenly noticed that Tohru hadn't come back from Yuki's room, so he silent walked over to Yuki's room and only found Yuki passed out on the bed. He started to panic. He left the castle grounds and searched hard for Tohru.  
  
He walked in tall grass that reached his hips and he sighed in frustration; when he suddenly stumbled upon Tohru's sleeping figure. He smiled as he sat down next to her. He touched her softly, making her mumble in her sleep. He nudged her again and she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she sat up.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to fall asleep outside." She apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worry."  
  
Kyo nodded at her apology. "Its fine," He answered.  
  
"That makes me feel better." Tohru sighed.  
  
"So what are you looking at, out here?"  
  
"The stars, I love to watch the moon and clouds float by, my mother and I use to do it all the time before she died."  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"No don't be." She smiled. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother and father." That made Kyo shocked as he looked at Tohru, who was watching the stars the assiduously. "I mean you've had a rough life, living with everyone mocking you because your father fell in love and broke the Knight's code. It must have been hard on you."  
  
Kyo smiled as he turned and looked up at the sky. "I haven't had anyone say that to me before." They both turned and faced each other and smiled. Kyo felt a sudden happiness in his heart. Tohru faced him and slowly moved closer until she had rested her head on his chest. Kyo looked down with wide eyes. He knew what was happening and he knew then that he was his father's son as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her. The two embraced closely, Kyo knew then that he had done exactly what his father had done with his mother; fell in love.

****

**Reviews**

_lynsey: no body knows who it is yet. hehehe. wink_

_Kyoskitten: I was only kidding, my goodiness I guess I won't joke with you any more. JK!! you heard me right JUST KIDDING!! lol_

_phinix of the zodiac: I glad you like it! heheh_

_Ami-Hime: That's the whole point, leaving you clueless and breathless and excited and nervous and...oh I shut up now._

_Outcast Shadow: Don't give yourself a migraine. lol_

_Raiku: I'm glad I'm your favorite author. blushes_

_Jolflower: I had to make romance bloom somehow, first sign of it any way._

__

_Many things might happen, or going to happen. This story isn't as succeful as my Second Chance, but I continue because of people like you, who love it and read it. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. If I get to many like I did in my Second Chance story, i don't like to comment back to the reviewers, to many to comment back on, especially if they say the same thing, so I leave a little something for everyone to read so it will answer everyones questions. I hope you like it, review if you do._

_-Sango_


	4. Love is like a rose

_Sorry, somthing was wrong with Fanfiction, it wouldn't let me upload. Rats. Well here it is now, a couple days late. _

_-Sango_

Chapter 4

Since Kyo had kissed Tohru, he had a heavy conscious on his mind. The Knight's Code strictly forbids love and he had just broken it. Tohru walked around the castle in her white dress and white bows in her hair. She leaned against the window ceil and remembered what had happened a couple nights ago. She hadn't talked to Kyo since, she remembered what Yuki had said to her and it was eating her away.

_Flash Back_

_"If the subject told the knight to go and kill himself, the knight would do so. If the subject told the knight to live a commoner life, the knight would do so. If the subject..."_

_"What if the subject asked the knight to love?"_

_Yuki froze, confused of the question, but he knew she was right, that the knight would do so._

_"Then the knight would do so." He answered._

_"But you said your code forbids love."_

_"If the subject asks any such thing, they are not purposely sentencing the knight to death. So is the life of knight."_

_Tohru looked at him with sad eyes. "Could you quit being a knight?"_

_"Only if the subject tells him to do so," He answered. "See, we are under complete control of our master."_

_"You're being treated like slaves,"_

_"Only that we are slaves with brains." He laughed, but Tohru didn't find the humor in it._

_End of Flash Back_

Tohru fell to her knees with anguish; she covered up her face in the palm of her hands. "What have I done?" She sobbed softly. "I've just killed him..." She turned and laid against the way.

Kyo sat in Tohru's room with his sword in his hand as he stared out the window. He knew that Tohru was suffering from what he had done. She must have died when she remembered when Yuki had told her. He just wished she understood that he's the one who had done it; it was his decision. He just hoped that she didn't blame herself. The council didn't know and as long as they didn't know, they wouldn't punish him.

Tohru walked into her room, she suddenly stopped when she saw Kyo next to the window. She started to walk out, but Kyo called her name to stop. She turned and looked at him. "Yes," she answered.

Kyo walked over to Tohru and put his hands on her shoulders. "you don't have to worry Tohru," He said as he embraced her in a hug. Tears started to escape her eyes.

"They'll kill you Kyo, I would rather not love you if it cost so much." She turned from his face and looked at the door. Kyo ran his fingers along the base of her arms and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Tohru don't worry about it, they don't know that I'm in love with you."

Yuki stood at the base of the door with wide eyes as he heard Kyo confess his love for Tohru, some what angry and jealous he stormed out of the castle.

"But what happens when they do?"

"Let's pray they don't." He said as he turned her around. Tohru faced him with watery eyes. Kyo wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips softly. Tohru hugged him tightly as she placed her head on his chest.

Tohru left the room and walked outside. She noticed that Yuki was no where to be found. She knew Kyo wouldn't want to search for him, so she mounted her horse and left the castle gates. She wandered the town on her white horse, cloaked so that no one would know who she was.

She left to search the forest. She called his name out loudly, but no response. She dismounted the horses and looked around. The wolf masked man jumped in front of her and snickered. "I knew I would get a second chance and oh my look, none of your guards are with you." He laughed viciously.

"Get away," She pleaded as she backed away. She quickly mounted the horse, but the man jumped in front of the horse, startling it; throwing Tohru off the horse.

Yuki entered the castle with a cleared mind and fresh soul. He felt better. He ran into Kyo who was searching for Tohru frantically. "I haven't seen Tohru, have you?"

"Miss Honda is missing?" He said frantically as well. The two ran out of the castle and jumped on their horses, rushing out of the castle gates.

Tohru stood up on wobbly knees and started to walk away, but the man grabbed her roughly by the hair. He ripped off her cloak and threw it on the ground with a note for Kyo and Yuki. He punched Tohru in the stomach, knocking her out. He put her on the horse with him and rode off.

Kyo searched the town, while Yuki searched the forest. When Yuki had stumbled upon Tohru's cloak; he had panicked. He yelled for Kyo and when he had finally showed up, they read the note. It said:

_Good Day my swell Knights, it looks like I have stolen your princess. If you come after me, I will do awful things to her._

_-Wolf of Darkness_

Kyo crumbled up the piece of paper and screamed in the air. "That damn wolf has taken Tohru."

"Isn't the Wolf of Darkness the servant of Akito?"

"Why would Akito want Tohru?"

"I don't know..." Yuki looked at Kyo with sad eyes. "You better be careful, you know that our entire family is the knight council, if they even catch a glimpse of love in your eyes while we're there..."

"Shut the hell up Yuki..." Kyo yelled as he pounded his fist on the pine tree.

**Reviews**

_Ami-Hime: He's alright now, (pats Ami Hime on the back consolingly)_

_Tokoyami: What other way would he be?_

_Amaya Hanyou: I'm glad you do, but everyone else doesn't seem to think so. (starts to pout, then sruggs) Hey I have you guys after all._

_lysney: Look who's back to read one of my stories. GO LYSNEY! YEAH! Welcome back my friend._

_It's getting good, you'll see. Read and review, please!!!_

_-Sango_


	5. Misfortune of accidents

_I'm really sorry for stopping with this story, I just lost my will to write. My DEEPEST apologies to lynsey who has been with me through a lot of my stories. I hope you come back to read and reivew -;. that is if you want to. I want at least ten reviews, so if you want to know what happens then REVIEW DAMN YOU. - jk (not about the reviewing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW )_

_Chapter 5_

Kyo was more than angry with Akito for butting into his affairs, but what if he already knew and he only going to kill him in front of her? Kyo and Yuki made their way back home to the knight's council in the west, but what Akito wanted of Tohru laid heavily on their minds.

"Kyo, there's not much we can do if he finds out, you know that right?" Kyo brushed of the question quickly.

Tohru brushed the hair out of her face as she stood up. The room was dark and musty. The air was heavy and rough. She couldn't see where she was as she felt the ways that seemed to never end and when they did, they only connected to another wall. A laugh entered the room. She gasped she turned to the sound. "Who are you?" She asked as she squinted and looked for the dark voice. She could not see anything or anyone as she scanned the room, but as the laugh reentered the room she found a sense of location.

"Miss Tohru Honda," She was confused, how did this man know her.

"Yes," She answered as she made her way toward the voice.

"Now tell me, in all honesty, why are you here?" She was confused by the question. She didn't know why she was here, but she was afraid it had to do something with Kyo. Her silence aggravated him. She suddenly was forced to the ground by the weight of the man's body. "What do you think that I am a fool?" He laughed as he grabbed her wrist and smiled. He might not see her face, but he could sense her fear all around him. "This is judgment day for the ones that think they can get away with interfering with the Sohmas. Did you think you could change him? Did you think that you make Kyo love someone like you? Well you think wrong. He doesn't love you, he doesn't even care, and it's just what he does. He makes the girl feel wanted, but it's just an act." She cried underneath him. "Don't believe me, ask the last girl he guarded? She ended up in a coma. She fell asleep because of her heart; they say it broke." He laughed wildly.

"Please," she breathed hard. "Please don't kill him."

He laughed yet again with a wicked smile as he let her go. She knew that he was only inches from her face because of the breath the licked at her lips. "Since I am the head of the council, I will not kill him, only if you promise me that you'll leave him…" She felt her heart drop as she felt that the man's lies were true; that Kyo only pretended to love her. "…and be with me." That when she didn't know what to do. She hadn't even seen this man's face, let alone know who he really is. He wanted her to be with him? But her ability to keep Kyo from dying was what made the choice even more difficult. Before she could think, she said yes. And the breath she felt on her face was gone and locked on to her lips. She couldn't kiss back, but she had to. She felt his hands underneath her. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. He walked into a room with a large bed and a window that showed the moon. He laid her on the bed and covered her up and left. She breathed deeply for a few moments, felt her heart drop, and then cried. She was with a man and she still hadn't seen his face.

Kyo saw the large castle just below in the valley. His spirits were somewhat comforted by the sight, but harden in the hatred of what they had taken. As they made there way into the valley, many villagers hollered in cheer of their arrival. The gates just beyond them were opened. They were welcomed with warm smiles and solutes from the men, which meant that Akito hadn't done anything rash. He was toying with their minds. Yuki stiffened his grasp on the reins as they pulled up next to the large castle with a white dragon statue before it. They jumped off their horses and walked inside. They didn't want to run to cause need for suspicion. The council room was empty and Akito wasn't to be found. Kyo wasn't happy at all; he didn't know what Akito was doing to Tohru.

"Some time, hasn't it." They turned, and it was the master at mind, Akito. Both, simultaneously, darkened. "No hostility is need," He smiled as he walked closer. "What brings you back to the council so soon, don't tell me you failed to protect your charge." He was purposely making them angry.

"Akito, give me…us back Princess Tohru, now!" He smiled as he turned his back.

"Why give her back when she is mine?" Kyo was confused by his response. He mind fluttered everywhere with conclusions. _He couldn't have possibly._ Was his finally thought as he grabbed Akito by the collar of his tassel. "She said it herself, you can even ask her. She said she wanted to be with me." Kyo couldn't believe his trickery.

"Then where is she? Let me ask her now." He demanded as Yuki grabbed his hand and let him put Akito down.

"I can't, it would be entirely rude to wake her in my quarters." He purposely told them where she was to aggravate them further so. Kyo knew something wasn't right and he was going to find out what Akito was up to.

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, that is if you want to know what happenes._

_-Sango_


End file.
